The Search for Paradise
by Harvey Berlin
Summary: The journey through Santana and Rachel's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry walked down the halls of William McKinley High School with her chin up and her head held high. She spotted Santana waiting by her locker.

"Hey, chica," Santana said with a smile. Rachel gave her a half-grin in response. After she switched out her books, they started walking to glee. Her smile quickly faded as a tall blonde joined them and linked pinkies with her best friend.

"Hey, San," Brittany said with a wink, and Rachel tried her best to keep her breakfast down. It was no secret that the blonde had feelings for Santana; the Latina was just too oblivious to notice. Rachel and Santana exchanged their greetings with Brittany, and the three of them took their respective seats. Rachel, sitting in the front row, turned back to see her beautiful best friend giggling at something the blonde had said. It truly was melodious: her laugh. Rachel sighed and turned back around. Mr. Shue had just walked in. He dashed to the white board and by the sound of the deafening squeak of the marker, she could tell that he was writing something down.

"This week's theme is Prom! I've talked to Figgins and he has asked the New Directions to be the performers this year." He said with a toothy grin. Excited chatter could be heard from all around the room, and Rachel sported a small smile at the thought of performing at prom. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to find herself face-to-face with Santana.

"Hey Britt and I were going to head over to my place after school to think of some songs for glee. Are you in?" She looked at Rachel with hope in her eyes. Rachel's breath got caught in her throat as she took in every inch of her best friend's face. She truly was gorgeous. When she saw her friend's hopeful expression turn into one of confusion, she snapped back into reality.

"Yes, I would love to," She quickly said with a tight smile.


	2. Chapter 2

When the three girls arrived at Santana's house, they proceeded to her bedroom. They were currently all sitting on the Latina's bed.

"So you wanted to go over songs?" Rachel uttered while keeping her head down.

"Relax, Berry. We have plenty of time for that. Let's watch a movie or something." Santana hopped up and went to go put in a movie as Brittany and Rachel moved to go sit by the headboard of the bed. Rachel purposefully left room in the middle for Santana.

"Can we please watch The Little Mermaid?" Brittany asked with her child-like innocence. Both Rachel and Santana smiled.

After Santana put in the DVD, she jumped back on the bed and sat between the two girls. As the beginning scene started, Santana's hand slowly crept towards Rachel's and she grabbed it.

Rachel's eyes widened a little, but she soon relaxed into the familiar feeling. She grabbed the Latina's soft hand back. She looked over at Brittany, but the girl was too engrossed in the movie to notice. She then looked at Santana and saw that her facial expression hadn't changed, so she turned back to the TV and tried not to focus on the tingling feeling of her hand in Santana's.

The movie had ended and unlike Brittany, Rachel hadn't failed to notice that Santana had shifted closer to Rachel than she had been at the beginning of the movie. The three girls got up and Brittany yawned.

"Hey, do you think we could discuss song ideas later? I'm pretty tired," Brittany rubbed her eyes.  
"Of course, Britt, do you need a ride?" Santana asked.

"No it's fine. I drove to your house," Brittany said with a wave and left after saying good-bye.

After she had driven away, Santana turned back to Rachel with a small smirk.

"Hey."

"Hi," Rachel said in a shy voice.

The Latina wrapped her arms around the diva's waist and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You know, I'm kind of tired too. Care to take a nap with me?" Santana asked as she led Rachel back to her bed.

"I would love to," Rachel said as she was engulfed in the Latina's embrace. Santana softly kissed her forehead and the pair drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour, Rachel slowly woke up. She smiled at the warmth and comfort that came with being held by Santana. She brought her hand up and caressed the Latina's cheek. As she touched the soft, caramel skin, she felt Santana stir. Rachel smiled up at her when she opened her eyes.

"How long have you been up?" Santana asked groggily.

Rachel giggled. "Not that long. I've just been enjoying being in your arms."

"I wish we could've cuddled earlier," Santana said, her voice laced with disappointment.

"Baby, you know why we couldn't," Rachel looks up at her with kind eyes.

"I love Brittany, but damn I thought she'd never leave," Santana said with a playful smile. Rachel's face dropped at the mention of the other girl's name.

"Honestly, I don't think she was too happy about leaving," Rachel huffed.

"And why is that?" Santana looked down at her.

"Are you kidding me? That girl is so into you!" Rachel chuckled at Santana's obliviousness

"What? You're insane," Santana said thinking back to her recent interactions with the blonde. "She has been a little friendlier, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she likes me." At Rachel's incredulous look, she began doubting herself. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything."

"I know, baby; I trust you." Rachel giggled. "It's her that I don't." Her expression turned to one of disdain.

"Can you blame her? I'm hot." Santana said sporting a smug smirk.

"Shut up, San." Rachel pouted and crossed her arms which caused the Latina to laugh.

"What would you like me to do? Ask her to stop because it makes my secret girlfriend uncomfortable?" Santana raised her eyebrows with a smile. Rachel's pout turned into a small smile.

"Okay I understand the lack of logic behind that," She said.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if we were out." Santana said in a small voice.

"Santana," Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry, but –"

"I know, I know." She sighed in response. She had tried to be understanding of the girl's decision to keep their relationship private, but lately she had been getting impatient. Santana envied the couples that could be open about their relationship at school, or at restaurants, or at the movies. All she wanted to do was be able to hold Rachel's hand in the hall, or sit close to her during glee without having to worry about someone seeing them.


End file.
